


Hold Your Breath Now

by Achika



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: Someone has to do something about Dean's behavior, and you know what they say: If you want a job done right...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I've now written TWO DIFFERENT A/B/O things for this fandom when I don't even usually LIKE the trope and yet here we are. For the Kinkmeme prompt: 
> 
> http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=1254423#cmt1254423
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> We've had a run of these omega prompts lately, but I just can't stop thinking about this variation. What if Dean's mental instability and general craziness make him react to his heat atypically? In general, what if Dean just LOVES being in heat, as opposed to most omegas who want it over with as quickly as possible. The wild energy, the physicality of everything, the borderline mania of it. Dean can't get enough and goes to dangerous extremes to hide his cycle and avoid being mated just to stay in heat as long as possible. Of course the longer this goes on, the wilder Dean gets, until someone (Roman? Shane? The whole locker room?) is finally forced to corner him and give it to him hard, for his own good of course!

Shane is at his _wits end_. Dean has been worse than ever the last few days. He can't keep still, he doesn't _listen_ , he's antagonizing people and Shane can't even tell if it's on purpose or if Dean honestly can't read the signs that he's pissing off half the locker room.

Ok, so it's Shane he's pissing off. And AJ. Bust mostly Shane, and Shane is a big enough person that he can admit it, and also that if it was being targeted at anyone else Shane would probably find it funny like Daniel and Renee seem to.

But Dean _won't leave him alone_ ; and Shane is still hurting bad and doesn't have the mental reserves that would normally allow him to shrug it off or _make_ Dean leave him alone.

Shane's hiding in his office, the lights off so that no one will know he's there, and rubbing at his temples when he hears a chuckle.

"Does the weight of the burden on your shoulders bother you?" asks a soft voice.

Shane sighs. "Bray. I know you don't have to knock back at your compound, but I _am_ your boss here, remember?"

Bray laughs, and he doesn't sound offended.

"I shall endeavor to keep that in mind, in the future," Bray says, and pulls the string on Shane's desk lamp. Because this arena actually has a proper office for him to use. The light is weak and casts strange shadows on Bray's face.

"What do you want, Bray?" Shane asks.

"Why, just to check in," Bray says nicely. "I noticed that you seemed troubled, and I thought that I might offer you a solution,"

"If this involves joining your Family..." Shane says warningly. He's really not in the mood for Bray's riddles.

"You misunderstand me," Bray says, genially. "Though, of course, we'd love to have you. No I'm referring to your problems with Dean Ambrose,"

Shane shakes his head in disbelief.  "Sure, go ahead. Because frankly I don't know what else to do, so even listening to you sounds like a decent idea,"

"Ah, you're forgetting that Dean and I have a history," Bray says. "Admittedly not as long a one as I'd hoped for, but we came to...understand one another,"

Dean doesn't exactly have many friends on the Smackdown roster. Not ones that have been his friends for any length of time. So apparently Shane has to rely on old enemies for insight.

"Are you aware that Dean is an Omega?" Bray asks. "I'm sure you are, with all that paperwork that needed filled out when we got hired. But do you understand what that means for Dean?"

"I'm lost here," Shane says.

Bray leans forward, his eyes sparkling.

"Fire is burning through his veins and he would rather embrace the flames than see them doused,"

Shane takes a moment to run that through his mental translator.

"He's...in heat?" Shane asks. "Did I understand you right?"

Bray looks pleased.

"You did,"

"And he...likes it?" Shane asks.

"Oh, very much so. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say he likes the rush. The immediacy of everything. Our Dean always was a creature of impulse," Bray says fondly. It's a little disturbing.

"I would take care of him," Bray continues "but the green eyed monster lurking in my family sleeps fitfully. There is no reason to awaken it before its time,"

"Well this was certainly...enlightening," Shane says. "I'll have to think about how to proceed. Thank you, Bray, you can go now,"

Bray tips his hat at Shane and turn out the desk light, sending the office back into total darkness.

 

Shane eventually leaves his office because he can't hide there all day and he knows it. He trusts Daniel to run things, but he still wants to be out there, keeping an eye on things. He'd like to think that everyone behaves better when he's there, even though it's probably not true.

Of course, he steps out of his office to see Dean antagonizing AJ Styles again. AJ looks like he's going to start hitting Dean right there back stage, so Shane has to step in.

"Hey!" Shane yells, walking over. Dean's attention snaps over to Shane, and he grins.

"Shane-o! My man!" he says, like he wasn't just provoking someone into punching him in the face.

"AJ, take a walk," Shane says. "Dean, come with me,"   

AJ leaves, able to tell that Shane means business, but Dean's still grinning and kind of bouncing in place.

"What's up?" Dean asks, patting Shane's shoulder with more force than strictly necessary.

Now that Bray's told him, he can see little hints. Dean's not usually so...touchy-feely with people he's not 100% comfortable with. He and Roman used to touch each other all the time. Maybe Shane should call Roman. But no, RAW was too far away and this needs to be dealt with.

So Shane grabs Dean by the back of his neck and marches him to the office.

"Hey, hey. Easy on the goods, brotha," Dean protests, but he allows himself to be led, which is honestly probably another sign that Bray was right.

Shane shuts the office door and locks it. Dean's eyes narrow.

"What's going on," Dean says. He's fidgeting, like he can't keep himself from moving.

"This needs to stop," Shane says. "you can't keep bouncing all over the place causing trouble,"

"Aww, I'm just having a little fun," Dean says. "You should know. Our ideas of fun are pretty similar, Mr. Jumps Off High Things Whenever He Can,"

"Well it's time for the fun to stop. I don't care if you're in heat or not, when it starts effecting business then it's over," Shane says. "So go do whatever it is you have to do, and show up to work tomorrow not ready to jump out of your own skin,"

Dean tenses at the word 'heat' and is full on glaring at Shane by the time he's done talking.

"Pretty sure you can't make me," Dean says defiantly. "Cuz I'm _pretty sure_ that's an HR call no one in Stamford wants to get,"

"Dean, listen to me," Shane says. "You know it's not exactly healthy what you're doing, right?"

Dean shrugs. "So what? Neither's stepping into that ring night after night and I do it anyway,"

"Please, just...go take care of this. I don't care how you do it. But you _can't work like this_. It's getting to be unsafe," Shane says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't care how I do it, huh?" Dean asks, his voice a lot closer than it was a second ago. Dean's suddenly in Shane's space, hovering close enough to be nearly  touching him all the way from head to toe. He shifts his weight restlessly. "You not gonna volunteer, then? Help me take care of it the old fashioned way?"

Dean's eyes are burning as he stares at Shane from mere inches away. He's smirking, like he thinks Shane's going to step back and stand down and let the matter drop.

Heat's clearly scrambling his brains even more than usual, if he thinks Shane ever backs down from a challenge.

"I could," Shane says, and buries a fist in Dean's hair before he can run away.

Dean does try to get away and holds up his hands in an attempt to make peace. Shane doesn't loosen his grip.

"Hey, I was just joking," Dean says, but his body betrays him swaying closer to Shane like he's drawn to him. Shane can see Dean's breathing has sped up.

"...This is part of it, isn't it? You were waiting for someone to force the issue," Shane says in realization.

Dean laughs. "You know I don't go down easy,"

"We'll see about that," Shane says, and shoves Dean so that he stumbles back into the desk.

It twinges his shoulder a little to do it, but Shane ignores the pain.

Dean's eyes light up when Shane traps him there. "I gotta say, I'm  kinda digging this hands on approach, Boss,"

"Don't do that," Shane says with a wince.

"That not one of your fantasies, Mr. McMahon?" Dean asks with a flutter of his eyelashes.

Dean's skin is overheated where Shane touches him. If he was a normal omega he'd probably be delirious with it by now, it's even making Shane a little dizzy and off kilter. But Dean's never been normal.

"I'm not going to back down just because you're a brat," Shane says and kisses Dean.

Immediately it's like the floodgates open and everything hits Dean at once. Dean clutches at him and practically  sobs into kiss.

"Fuck, I hate this part," Dean whimpers, grinding his hips against Shane's and scrambling to undo the buttons on Shane's shirt with trembling hands. "C'mon,"

"Be. Patient," Shane says and tugs at Dean's hair. Dean gasps.

"You going to behave if I give you what you want?" Shane asks, his fingers brushing the fly of Dean's jeans.

"Never," Dean says and kisses Shane again. Shane didn't really expect a different answer, so he gets rid of Dean's pants anyway.

Dean's not wearing underwear because of course he isn't. He spreads his legs, letting Shane see exactly how much he needs this. It takes more time for Shane to get his own pants off, because Dean won't stop pawing at him.

The problem with this all happening so suddenly is that Shane isn't prepared. He's old enough now that he doesn't carry condoms in his wallet in the hope that he might get lucky.

Shane hesitates just for a moment, and Dean gets impatient. "Don't worry, I'm not looking to add more branches to the rotten Ambrose family tree. I take my pills every morning like a good boy,"

Shane narrows his eyes and slides into Dean a little rougher than his conscience is going to approve of later, unsure if it's a reward for Dean being responsible or punishment for the self-hatred. But Dean just whines and bucks into it.

"Fuuuuuck," Dean gasps. He grabs at Shane and encourages him to start up a steady pace. His eyes are glazed over now. "But you'd be good for it, wouldn't you? All mature and responsible. Make sure the kid gets into those fancy Connecticut schools. _God_ , do that again. Your family thinks I'm trash, could you imagine Stephanie's face if her kids had to fight one of mine to get control of the company?" Dean laughs breathlessly. "Fuck, that's almost reason enough to flush the pills down the toilet,"

Something deep inside Shane really likes that idea. Leaning over to bite Dean's shoulder causes tendrils of pain to shoot down Shane's back, but it's worth it because Dean comes with a startled yelp. The muscles constricting against Shane's dick feel amazing. Shane comes and he can feel his knot swelling and keeping them locked together.

Dean's practically a rag doll against Shane, just clinging helplessly. "Ok," he says eventually. "Maybe that wasn't so bad,"

Shane rolls his eyes and grinds his hips a little. His knot nudges against Dean's prostate and Dean clenches down on him.

"Are you going to stop being a brat now?" Shane asks.

Dean laughs, and maneuvers himself forward into Shane. It sends Shane to the ground, the impact rattling his bones and sending bright sparks of pain through his ribs that are nearly drowned out by the pleasure he feels. Dean moans and grins.  Now he's the one that has Shane pinned.

"Nah," he says, and nips at Shane's ear. "I think you like it,"


End file.
